Adopted
by InfinityMidnight
Summary: My life get turn around when I get adopted by Skydoesminecraft. 9 chapters total. Re-upload
1. Chapter 1

I sat there on the computer in the closet. Even though there was no one to play with me, everyone tease me greatly about it. I sat there making a Mini-games map. So far I got cops and robbers, King of the ladder, and tower race. I was working on the lobby, trying to put parkour in it but failing because I suck at parkour. After many failed attempt to try it out I just save and left it. I got out my itouch, it is an iPod. I click my minecraft playlist, which is the only play list I had, and listen to sky/Adam sing his grenade parody. I wish I could meet him. The bell for 3 o'clock rang and I got up with a start. I must have been really deep in thought. Let me explain what 3 o'clock meant to us, the possible candidates for our parents come and choose someone or two to take home. Anyways, I really didn't care if I was adopted because I was the youngest there so I didn't need to do anything. Well time to line up. I got inline at the end it was oldest to youngest. Rarely people get down to the end so I didn't get many chances. When I do, I speak my mind not caring if I get hurt afterwards. Today really caught my attention because they came as a group and made it to me. I look at them and smiled. I didn't talk much. (I have very serious trust issues) they just laugh at me and I said after they turn there back to me, "well I didn't know Washington allowed group marriage." And when they turn around, I just cocked my head and smiled. They walk away angrily and I got pulled away. I had a look of of fear in my eyes but it disappear when they put me in my room. Well it didn't do anything because they weren't going to adopt me anyways. I went to my bathroom and got the razor, I cut a couple more on my arm. After I wash off the blood and rewrap my arm again. I sat back down in the closet and watch some of Sky's videos.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch his latest video then went back to the parkour. He makes look so easy, while I kept falling over and over again. I check my itouch for the time and was surprise when it said 3 in the morning. I just spent a little under 11 hours in here. Not that I care, I don't sleep. I had pale skin from staying in door most of the time and white teeth. People keep on saying I look like a vampire because I have slightly longer Caines. It didn't bother me because I kinda like that fact. I got off my bottom and went to breakfast. I gave my food to my next room neighbor but kept the pickles. I love pickles. I crunch on it while I sketch out Deadlox and Sky hi-fiving each other in the face. It was a part of one of their videos. I laugh and close my notebook. I look at it and thought "I need another one soon." I got up and went to the library and talk to the librarian, the only person that liked me. I gave her the drawing that I work for a week on. It was her to the last detail. She smiled and hugged me. I went to class, algebra first. It was usually 16-18 but I was 14. It made me look even weirder. I was top of everything except for sports. I fail at it just like parkour. Passing by the day nothing really happen, until the next person came. It happen several more times but none came to me. After each day I cut a couple more and went into the closet. A week after the incident with the group of people, a guy who look extremely familiar came in. I couldn't put my finger to it, I haven't slept for a week so my mind couldn't think correctly. Let me explain, I only sleep if I collapse or do it accidentally. So it means I will soon collapse but not now. He look over to me and skip everyone. I like him, not following the rule while making the warden frown. I was a bit dizzy so I said, forgetting my shyness "So how do you do?" in a British accent. He smiles and said ""very well." I look at him and went to the chair, ignoring all protocol and got out my notebook and flip to the last blank page and drew his face. By the time I was done, which wasn't long, I can draw fast and detail, the guy had talk to everyone. I went up to him and tear out the last page and gave it to him. I drew him but with a British outfit and mustache. He laugh and I went to my room and collapse. I didn't care but I will NOT collapse in front of him. He look nice. After I woke up it was only one hour after I collapse, so I went down to dinner and grab a pickle. I went to the paper room and got another notebook. I got my old notebook and put it with the rest of finish notebooks. I open minecraft and finish the parkour course but of course I couldn't do it. The warden went in to my room and told me to pack up, someone was adopting me. I jump up and grab my bag put my books in it and my laptop. It was pretty new. It was the last thing I had from my parents. I went to the library and said bye to the librarian. She will be the only one I miss in here. I had no friends. I stop by the kitchens and grabbed a pickle. I went to the door and was put into a nice car. In the driver seat was that guy I drew. I heard him say his name was Adam. I replied "I am Infinity. Did you know you have the same name as one of my idol?" I didn't suspect anything. When we got to his home I walk in and sat on the floor. He look at me and said "why are you sitting on the floor?" I look down and acted surprise. I shrug after he finish looking at me. He grab my bag and put it into a nice green room. I love the color green. He said "hey this is your new room. If you need anything all you have to do is ask." I look at him and ask "okay, and not to be rude but what is the password to your wifi?" He smiled and said "30194670582" while I wrote it down. I smiled and took out my laptop and log into the wifi. I closed it and look at him. Trying to figure out something. Adam said to me after awhile "Hey my friends are coming over if you don't mind." I shook my head and went into my new room and look around. I sat down on the floor and started to draw again. He chuckled and went to make toast for breakfast and put , you guess it, butter on it. He handed on to me while buttering the other. He sat down and look at my picture. I covered it and stuck out my tongue. He shook him head and walked away. As he walked away, a knock on the door rang in the silence following his departure. I dived under the bed and hid there while Adam answer the door. He came back in talking to someone that sounded so familiar, why were they so familiar? He look around and said "Infinity come out and meet Ty and Jason." Then I gasp and whack my forehead on the bed, they were Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, and Minecraftuniverse. They must have heard me because Adam lifted up the sheet and pulled me out then tickled me. I was rolling on the floor laughing. He stop after I ran out of breath and sat there waiting for my to catch my breath. He introduce me to his friend and I gave them a shy smile and retreated behind Adam. They smiled at me and left me alone. Adam said they are going to do something and I had to be very quiet, so I open minecraft while they went to the other rooms. An hour later, I went out to find Jason on the Ty on the couch playing and dieing so I sneak past him to find the bathroom but instead walk into Adam's room. He must have heard me, he has some good hearing. He walk up and ask me what I needed and Ty and Jason was shouting for him to help them. I ask where the bathroom is and he pointed down the hall to the right. I walk in and change into my pj. It was a fuzzy bottom with butter pictures over it and a long-sleeved with the words " I 3 Skydoesminecraft! I went back into my room and I logged on to a random the walls server. It was packed. Hmm is it always like this? I look at the list of players and saw that Adam, Ty, and Jason was on. I realize that it must have been that, that made this server packed. I went and killed 7 chickens made a bow and arrow from spider string. I also got diamond booties and everything else diamond. It was all protection 1 and my diamond sword had sharpness 1 and fire aspect 1. The walls drop and I went on a killing spree. After 2 minutes it was all of my team, 1 in yellow and 3 on blue. It was Ty, Jason, and Adam. I snuck up to Adam when he was crafting and surrounded him with stone. I look around and waited for him to break it a bit. When he open a hole, I hit him over and over until he died. While I was doing that my teammates ambush the one on yellow, Ty and Jason then killed them. We won with no one dead. I stop playing and realize for the first time ever I was really happy. It never happen before, sure when I watch Sky it gets me happy, but I never truly forget everything. When I killed Sky, I heard loud cussing next door, it really prove he was Sky. He came in and I hid my laptop under the pillow and pretended to sleep. He bent over me then kissed me goodnight and I almost gasp. No one has ever done that to me since I went into the orphanage. When he left, he lock the door on the way out to give me some privacy and I got up and started playing again, fully enjoying the first time I get to play multiplayer. At 6 am, I walk out and brush my teeth, also changing into a simple blue shirt that hugged me and blue jeans. I walk out and start cooking stuff that I found in the fridge. There was bacon and eggs so I fried up the bacon and made scramble eggs with bacon inside. After I was done cooking I went to the mail and got the mail. I sat down and stared at the wall for a long time and nearly died when Adam poke me in the side. I screech and fell out of the chair. He started laughing and I was feeling very hurt. I didn't believe that he could laugh at me when he was so nice. I got up and ran into my room, but didn't lock the door behind me on accident. I plugged in my headphones and listen to Screw the Nether because it always make me forget stuff. Adam came in with a worried expression on his face and I turn off the music and just stared at him. He came over and sat by me. "I sorry Infinity, but it was really funny. You seem like you hate laughter why is that?" he said to me gently while lightly poking me. I whispered "Everyone laugh at me cause I am not like them. I thought you wouldn't because we are so similar." I looked away. He sat there shocked, then shook his head "Well I never. You should know that when I laugh that mean you are funny. That's a good thing. Don't take it the wrong way but you are perfect." I can't believe he thought I was perfect. I lean against him with tear of joy running down my face. The first tear of joy I ever had. "What a great place, so many thing good have happen. I love this place." He smiled and said "Now about that smell that woke me up, do you have anymore?" I laugh and got up pulling him in to the kitchen and giving a plate to him. He got some butter out of the fridge and ate the eggs and bacon with that. I went into my room and got my laptop and came down and research how damaging it is to a body. The results came up and I laugh. Adam raised his eyebrows at me and I said "Good luck living to a ripe old age!" and ran out of the room. I sat against the locked door and open up Deadlox's newest video, the walls, and watch it. After a video and when I calm down, I went out with Adam and visit the animal shelter that I use to volunteer in. I re-registered and got my old position and went to talk to Adam. I sat down in front of Adam and started talking.

"Hey, why do you keep going into your room?" "I don't wanta talk about it." "Ok, how about what is on your laptop?" I look at him, jump up and yelled "I don't constent to searches."

Adam smirk and ran into my room and grab my laptop. I followed him and smirk also. I knew he couldn't get on because I locked it. He tried to hacked it and I yelled "Don't do dis." and he replied "I knew it!" and ran and texted someone.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran into my new hiding spot. It was in the closet behind a fake panel. It was a tunnel that leads to the living room. I can't believe Adam didn't know about this. I went down the path and peek out of the hole into the living room. It was a lot of Adam's friends. Jerome/asjerome, Seto/setosorcerer, Ty/deadlox, Jason/Minecraftuniverse Dakota/kermitplaysminecraft, Quentin/huskymudkipz and Martin/bodil40. So many people! I crawled back to my room and unlocked the door. I poked my head out and was pulled into the hall. Adam said in a joking tone "It really rude to hid when we have people here to meet you." Everyone came and said hi to me and then started talking about Minecraft. After we talk, Adam said "Let go on a trip!" and everyone went into the cars. Adam, Ty, Quentin and I went into Ty's jeep and the other 5 went into Dakota's car. I plug in my headphones and listen to some song while Ty drives to where ever we are going. I still haven't told them about me knowing that they are youtubers because they seem happy to be treated like a normal person for a while. The 3rd song that came up was Adam's grenade parody and I sang it out loud by habit.

Grab my torch, that just how I live ohDig dig dig it all for that diamond ore

Should have know it was trouble

from the first hit got my eyes wide open

God damn their open, the situation was bad

I ate the food I had I ate the food I had I did

Left with nothing left but a creeper spelling Death...

I notice everyone staring at my except for Ty so I shut up and sat still listening to my music. The other protested when I stop but I was too embarrass to sing anymore. I didn't even realize I was singing. After awhile I some how past the time away, we arrived at the beach. I realize that if I go down, everybody could see my scars so I just tug my sleeve down a bit more and carried my chair, umbrella and notebook. I was starting a new picture, it is going to have all of us in it. Of course our minecraft skin but above them I was thinking of drawing their real faces. I set up the umbrella and sat down and started drawing. I only got the skins done before all of them came around me and tried to see it. I laugh a bit but shoo them away. "Hey Infinity why don't you come and swim with us?" Ty said. I shook my head, not looking up. I didn't hear Martin coming behind me until it was to late, he saw my picture. I became really sad and he promise not to tell anybody. He sat down next to me and started talking.

"Infinity, That is a really great drawing. How did you know what our skins look like?" I replied in a small voice because I was a bit nervous about being so close to a guy wearing so little clothing "I watch Skydoesminecraft videos, but I am not telling Adam because it seems like he is enjoying being treated normal." Martin said "So true." I look at him and said "Hey you make parkour maps right?" He nodded. "Can you help me with my parkour? I can't seem to do it. I mean all the jumps are possible, I know that but I suck at parkour." He smiled and said "Sure, and while we are at it, why not fill it with traps and trolls?" I giggle and said "I like the way you think." He left me alone and I continue drawing. It was turning dark but I could see perfectly in the dark. It didn't bother me and I continue to draw. Best part is now I don't have to worry about them seeing it because they can't see. When it was time to go, everyone trip over stuff while I happily skip the way back not hurting my toe at all. "You guys should have brought a flashlight" I tease them. Adam ask me "How can you not trip? You are skipping and we are walking and we still trip!" I laugh and got into the car. Quentin and Martin switch cars and he sat back with me. I realize by now I was suppose to be tired but I don't really sleep so to make sure they don't think I am weird, I let out a kitten yawn and rest my head on the seat belt and pretended to sleep. When we arrived at home, I could hear Ty tell Adam to not wake me up. Soon after that I felt hands carry me in the house and up into my room. From the smell of the person I guess it was Adam and he left closing the door and locking it. Downstairs I heard him tell everyone where they will sleep. We had 3 guest rooms, so Ty and Seto is sleeping in one, Quentin and Jerome is sleeping in the other and Martin and Dakota is going in the last one. After I see the lights go out I open Minecraft and tried the parkour course again and made it most of the way and fell right before the finish line. Well it looks like they are rubbing off on me. I went to the bathroom and cut myself only 2 times and felt better. "Wow it took very little" I thought and went back to my room. The moment I got into my room I was hit with sleepiness. "That's weird" I thought and laid down to bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

*Timeskip*

I woke up at 6 and gave my head a shake. I never sleep, I usually only sleep when I collapse. I went down to the kitchen and cooked bacon, eggs, sausages, and made-from-scratch homemade pancakes. I haven't ate anything in 2 days so I ate a pancake and waited for someone to wake up. The first to wake up was Martin, I fixed him a plate and he look at me like I was crazy. I cocked my head and look at him. "When did you wake up to have the time to make all of this food?" I said "6" it was 8 by now. He just shook his head and ate. After he ate he said in that cute accent "So the guys won't be up for another hour from what I know about sleeping with them. Want to do the parkour?" I ran up and got my laptop and we both started fixing it and putting traps. One was made for Adam. It was a butter room but at the end was a butter pressure plate that drop you into the water with squids. There is a door to get out but you have to do parkour to get to it. Other Traps were set up and in a hour we got it all settle when Adam came down and saw us. I quickly save and shut the lid down so he couldn't see. He look at us and started singing "Infinity and Martin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I walk to him and said "Well I know who is not getting sausages, eggs, homemade panckaes and most of all bacon." I walk into the kitchen and split it on to 5 plates but secretly a 6th plate so Adam doesn't starve. He look at me in disbelif and Martin burst out in laughter. Adam said to me "NOOOO, I am so sorry. Please let me have some." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I outright laugh at that and said "NO". That woke up everyone else and I gave them their share and not to Adam. They look at me and him, confuse. He look at me and said in front of everyone "You are a big meanie." I look at him. "Hey daddy" I said with a mocking tone, "I have a plate right here but looks like you don't need it." I took a piece of bacon and ate it. He started begging me and I gave it to him. Everyone was laughing and choking by now. I shouted "Everybody, stop laughing." Adam mouth "thanks" when everybody shut up. "Adam I didn't do it for you, I didn't want all of them to choke at once because I am only one person. That means I can only do CPR on one person at a time. I would have let them laugh." Adam pouted and said "You know, you don't even act like a daughter." I just laugh and return to my shy self. After everyone ate they went to record a cops and robbers episode. I wanted to join them but they still haven't found out that I know about Minecraft. I even heard Adam tell the other that they should go get me minecraft and Martin burst out laughing, almost giving me away. Adam shot him with an arrow and they return to the game. I went into my room and played some hide n seek while waiting. I even started a youtube account. InfinityMidnight. (don't look it up this isn't my real youtube account) I posted the video after editing it. I took classes about editing awhile back and I am really fast. I went out to see if the guys are done but only Ty made it so far. I walk into my Adam's room and went behind him and waited until a really high tense moment. When it came I shook him and he scream and fell out of his chair. I fell to the ground laughing and couldn't get up because it hurt so good. Adam look at me and said "Really?" I nodded and left. Afterward I heard him explain that someone scared him and I quickly went onto the server and I coouldn't get ban because I own this sever. I could hear the confusion as they try to ban me. They gave up and allow me to play even though they didn't know who I was. I escape using a secret passage that only I knew and got on to the boat. I came back and trapped the warden in bedrock and type in the chat for the others to go. I came back and lowered the ladder and they all got to the boat safely. I cut the recording and left. I went down and they all came to. I ask them "Did you have fun because I did." I smirk and waited until it sunk in. Sky was happy and kept hugging me and Bodil smirk with me, Ty saw that and figure out that Bodil knew, Jerome was mad because I trapped him in bedrock and didn't let him change modes. Everyone else was cheering. Sky propose something and we all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

He propose for all of us to play a new map he found. It was called " 4Ever Sky" That was the name of my map! I smiled and got on with them all. They were having trouble while I took shortcuts and activated booby traps with Martin. We all were in a Skype call but I stayed quiet for most of it. I cross the finish line and I got the TNT minecarts and rail, I op Bodil and gave him the stuff and we blew up the course and the others. I stop recording and edit the video. I didn't tell them I had a YouTube account but I post it anyways. I got off the chair and walk into Bodil room and found him making another map. I sat next to him and watched him do it. He had so much detail and blocks that I never even saw. "Hey Martin, how do you get all of these blocks?" He look over at disbelief. "Wait you made a whole entire map with out the More Items mod?" I look at him with a blank face. I knew Adam and the others used mod and stuff but I couldn't download the mods. He rush to get my laptop and instruct me how to install mods. I got the more items mod. It really open up a lot of possibility. I thank him and hugged him. He smelt so good. I jump up and took a walk in the forest, leaving a note to tell them where I was. I found a nice spot yesterday in the forest. It was a small cliff over looking a clear blue pool. It was pretty deep. It also had a small waterfall and a flat plain filled with flowers of all colors next to it. I sat on the cliff and drew it out. After my head clear I went back to see Ty getting ready to go shopping. I remember I haven't got a pickle since I was here and beg him to get a jar of whole pickles. He laugh and brought me along. While I was there I got the stuff needed to make a cake with extra butter. : ) We went home after we paid for it and I hid the stuff, warning Ty to keep his mouth shut. I gave him a glare and he closed his mouth and shook his head violently. I got all the boys to go out and go to the beach and arcade. While they were away I bake a huge cake and decorated it with their minecraft skin character, made of rice crispy treats. I pipe the word MINECRAFT in butter colored icing and made the cake look like a plain biome. I waited for them to come back and blindfolded everyone I push them into the game room and told them not to come out. I lock the door and for good measures put a chair under the door knob. And went to pipe their names in it. Deadlox in green and black, Huskymudkipz and Minecraftuniverse in blue and orange, Bodil40 in red and orange, Setosorcerer in purple and black, Skydoesminecraft in the color butter, Kermitplaysminecraft in green, ASFJerome in pale blue and brown and InfinityMidnight in green and blue. When it was finish, I took a picture and let the boys out of the room. They all stumble because they still had the blindfold on. I led them to the living room and told them they could take out their blindfold. They gasp and I sat there waiting for them to stop taking pictures. "Did you do this? It is amazing!" Adam said. I replied "Yup and guess what, It has extra BUTTER!" He ask me to cut it and I got up and cut everybody a slice and put their person on it. No body would eat it but they ate the cake. I went to get the mail because I forgot in the morning and someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me to a car. I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a horrible smell. It was like rotten eggs and gym socks mixed up in a dumpster. My head was pounding and I stood up only to find my foot chain to the wall. Most stories will have them pulling at the chains but most people should have the logic that if the chain looks new don't pull, it only get you hurt. I look around and notice that they left me with a bathroom, a bed, and a sink. I got up and went to the sink. I felt around in my pocket for the blade. I got it and started cutting myself, it felt good to see the blood run down. It help me imagine that it was my bad feeling going down the drain. I wash it and rewrap my arm again. (Don't do dis. Go get help.) I sat down on the bed and waited completely bored. A hour later, I started writing in the dirt floor. I wrote "Worthless, idiot, imbecile" and a bunch more. I felt worthless. All a sudden a random thump was heard up stairs and somebody rush down the stairs. I wipe the words away and sat there with a blank look. Something had broke in me during my time down here. They brought me food but I didn't touch it. I was getting back into my old habits. I sat there a whole entire day and night thinking that I wasn't worth enough for someone to save me. I sat there all alone. (Never thing that you are worthless, you are never alone and someone will always love you.) The people got worried because I wasn't eating or sleeping. They came and asked me question but I could not answer, I was a mute now. I just look at them blankly until they leave. That night they took the chain off but I still sat there not doing anything.

(POV change because that is going to be really boring.) Adam's POV

When Infinity went out of the room we didn't worry but when she fail to came back and when we heard a muffled scream we rushed out. I saw a car driving away quickly and it disappear. I collapse and broke down. Why always me? I heard Ty call the police and told them about the kidnapping. They said they would come straight over. When they got here, they question everyone but me. They saw I was devastated. A couple of days later, a girl came up to me, she look a lot like Infinity but really see through, she gave me a letter and disappear. I read the letter,

Dear Adam,

I am kidnap by a bunch of people help. - Infinity

On the front was a picture of the old chicken farm. I called and showed the police the note and we all went there.

Regular POV

I heard fighting but I didn't listen anymore, I just cared about my arm. It had many more cuts and they finally found out that I will only eat pickles. My major trust issues came back. Someone came down the stairs but I still didn't pay attention. They got me out and put me into a car, then I passed out from the too bright sunlight. I awoke in a white dimly lighted room. I look around and saw monitor beeping and an IV bag stuck in my right arm. They had seen the scars on the left. I wrap my arm so no one can see it. I flinch and close my eyes again. Hoping the doctors won't tell. The door open and in came a couple of people, the doctor and 2 others, I listen into the conversation and heard "She is really malnutrition and she might have damage to her brain. Most defiantly she has a change in behavior and eating habits." I open my eyes and he look like he was about to say something else but the other people saw me. "Infinity! You are awake." I cringe at the noise and hid under the sheets. "I told you" the doctor said and then left. The two people left was Adam and Ty, but I really don't trust them anymore. I look away and hid again. They sigh and left the room. A nurse came in and put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me out. The light blinded me for a moment and I held my right hand up. When I open them again Adam, Ty and Jason was there but nope, I didn't trust them. By the time they got me into the car, I was about ready to have a nervous break down. The nurse warn them about something but who would listen if they were really scared. We got home and they put me into my room. I walk unsteady to the closet and sat in there like I use to do at the orphanage. My laptop was there also so I open it and stared at the blank screen. Adam look at me and a couple of tears fell down his face. He left and I turn on the computer. I made a new world and played on it. It must have been on peaceful because no mobs came after me. I liked it. After awhile I got up and went out of the closet. I walk down the stairs, falling a couple of times but made it down. I look around and saw that Adam was asleep on the couch and Ty and Jason went home. I got some water and must have woke up Adam because he came over. I started shaking and backing into the corner. He notice and rubbed his eyes. I rush back up stairs and laid in bed. I thought "I need to open up" but I couldn't do it. I waited until morning and cooked breakfast like I use to, out of habit. Afterward I sat down confuse. Why did I do that? I took a pickle out of the fridge and ate it. Adam came down and didn't look at me. He got his plate and ate it quietly. (I know, I am surprise to!) after ward he look at me and I felt a bit nervous but remember all the the good thing he done so I kinda wanted to trust him. We sat there in silence and I walk out the door. I went to my spot in the forest and started thinking. I didn't notice Adam following me. He stood at the edge, look at me thinking and left. After awhile I came back and trust Adam a little bit more. We sat next to each other watching TV. The door rang.


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell rang and I hid behind Adam while he open the door. It was Ty and Jason. I ran up to my room and stayed there while I listen to Adam talk. "She still has trust issues, sorry." I walk out and hid behind him. He still haven't notice, I put a finger to my mouth to say don't warn him. I really wanted to scare him, so I kinda had to trust them. They smiled and look back at him. I push him and he leap so high. I fell down with tears running down my face. I sat up and clutch my throat. I tried to talk but nothing came out. Sure I got over my trust issues but now I can't talk. That was the last straw and I broke down again. They hugged me and said "Let's record a video." I nodded and we went on a hide n seek server. There was Deadlox, Sky, Bodil, Fluffy, and me. I was a snow block and I somehow glitch through the floor and became a solid block. They couldn't follow me down. After I won we quit that and went to cops and robbers. More people join in. Ssundee, Kermit, Toby, captainsparklez, huskymudkipz, antvenom, and setosorcerer. That was 12 people. I think Adam was trying to get me not scared of people. I didn't care, I couldn't talk to them. I was in the same cell as Sky and Husky. I crouch and came up to them, they back off. "Plz don't do dis!" But still I hit them. Before I could kill them Deadlox came up and shot me with taser. I hit the desk in anger and bent over in pain. Sky and Deadlox saw me bend over in pain and laugh while the others started asking me what happen. I guess no one told them I couldn't talk. Sky said while laughing "She...hit her... hand on the... table and... hurt herself." I glared at him and when he tried to escape and Deadlox hit him and got him in the dead cell, I came up to him and hit him in to a cobweb. I pretend laugh and killed him again. Deadlox let me out and I trapped him in it when he respawn. He was really sorry. I open the door and he boosted me across the gap I went out and got on to the roof. I jump off and ran into the tower. I parkour down, I got pretty good at it, and got on to the boat. I step on the pressure plate and won. I lowered the ladders and hallow out a tree. I made a tunnel that led into the bottom of the boat and next to the plate. I came back and broke the dead cell and led half of them to the tunnel and the other half jump off. We won and Bodil blew up the boat with TNT minecarts. They left one by one until it was just Deadlox and I left. I went and lifted my hand, left, to fix the camera and Deadlox shout out "Infinity, what is that?" I cocked my head and remember that my arm was wrap up. I quickly cancel the call and jump into bed. I knew Ty had cut himself before and knew the evidence to it so I worried. I got up and went into the bathroom and cut myself. One for my muteness, one for Ty discovering, and a last one for the mistrust. I wash off and got a new wrap. I wrap it again and laid in bed, not sleeping. I knew tomorrow Ty will say something about it. I let out my tears that I held in, not caring to hold back because I knew no one could hear it. When the first ray of light came up I dried my eyes and sat there waiting for my puffy eyes to get back to normal. At 7 I risk getting up and changing. I put on a thin emerald color long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans. I put some green ribbons in my hair and my colored contact. I had 20/20 vision but it was just to color my eyes. I went down and cooked green eyes and ham. I was really in a green mood. I left a note to Adam and said that I was going for a walk. I walk out of the door and sat next to the flowers and hung my feet into the water. I was thinking of telling Deadlox, because he use to cut himself, but didn't wanted Adam to know. I got up and went back. I looked to see if Ty was in and then Skype him. I rubbed my palms against my jean to dry them. He answer the call, I look at him and pulled my sleeves up to revel my bandages. I look away and pulled down my sleeves. "Did you do that? That is it, I am coming over!" I shook my head really hard and he snorted "See you in a bit" I freak out a bit and sent Adam to buy steaks for dinner. Ty came over after Adam had left. He made me sit on the couch and face him. I couldn't meet his eyes so I look at his nose instead. He started talking.


	7. Chapter 7

He rolled up my sleeves and unwound the bandages, I flinch when he touched it. It was still there, I kept reopening it. He wrap it up and hug me. "You do know I have to tell Adam, right?" I nodded and cried in to his shirt. Adam walk in the exact moment and saw us. He look and walk backwards out of the door. It was pretty funny to watch and it also stop me from crying any more. He smiled at me and open the door and pulled Adam in. I smiled also and started the grill, they prepared the picnic area while I prepared the steaks. When it was done cooking, we sat down and they talked for a long time while I sat there listening. Half way through the dinner the doorbell rang. It was Dakota and Quentin, I hop on to Dakota's back and made him carry me back. I threw a couple more steaks on the grill and they whined "Hey that is no fair, you guys had a steak party with out us." We all laugh, well they laugh I smiled, and ate the steaks. After we were done they sat on the pool edge in their swimming trunk. I wasn't going to swim, how I miss swimming. Adam sat with his back facing me and I got an idea. I stood behind him and put on a very creepy face, then waited. Soon he sense everyone trying not to look behind him and he turn around. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled and fell into the pool. He glared at me and I took a step back to avoid what usually happens next. The other laugh and I thought it was a bit mean so I push Dakota first, Quentin then Ty last. They made a satisfying splash. Ty climb out and tried to hug me, I ran into the house and lock the glass door behind me. He ran into it, I crouch over in silent laughter. I sat down with a paper and pencil and sketch out they guys in the pool and Ty holding his head. I unlock the door and left them there. I went into the bathroom thinking of making another cut when Ty came in and stop me. He pulled me out and said "Where is the blade?" When I didn't do anything he grip my hand tighter I wince and took it out of my pocket. He threw it away as led me back to the party. I smirk when he couldn't pull me past the door because I put my heels into the door frame causing him to not be able to pull me. He let go and I slam the door on him. I gave him a shy smile and sat down on the couch and watch some YouTube, it was a Youtubers hunger games. I finish watching it and let them all in, I also gave them towels. It was funny until they all thought of hugging me before they dried off. I had to go up stairs and change. I was becoming more like my self. After Dakota and Quentin left, Ty made us sit and then said "Adam I think Infinity has something to show you." He look at me and I couldn't meet his eyes. He poke me and I just shook my head. He said "Infinity, really?" I nodded. He poked me again and I rolled up my left sleeve and showed Adam my bandages. He gasp and unwrap it. He touch it and I flinch, what is up with people touching it? He look like tears were threatening to spill and he wipe his eyes "So this is why you won't swim and why you wear long sleeves in the middle of summer." I nodded and he rewrap them. He hugged me and I pulled Ty into our hug. I gave him a look that said thanks but I still going to get you. He paled and backed away. Adam saw it to and laugh, we tackled him and I tickled him. "I FAN, I FAN STOP!" I let him up only after he was out of breath. He laid there trying to catch his breath. We all collapse in a pile and fell to sleep, only after Ty kissed my arm. I close my eyes and snuggled closer to him. Adam got up and went to his room. Ty carried me on to my bed and I pulled him down subconsciously. He smiled but I didn't see, I was asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up really warm. Wait I don't sleep with a blanket. I look over and saw Ty sleeping there. He is so cute and innocent that I couldn't help myself. I got a marker and drew a mustache on his face and got up. I head downstairs and made myself some waffles. I got out the whip cream and starwberries. I ate quickly and made two more plates, they look really pretty. Adam woke up first and walked down. He tried taking the plate but I look at him and he knew to wait. After awhile he couldn't wait any longer so he ran up stairs and dragged Ty down. I have him the plate. "Hey, you didn't need to drag me down. That hurt, I am still sore from laughing!" I smiled wickedly and poked him hard in the side. He collapse and fell to the floor.  
"That is no fair" and then he pick me up and drop me on the couch. I tried wiggling out but he pin me down. I look over to Adam and ask help with my eyes.  
He just put his hand up and said "Not my problem. You started it." I could tell he was trying not to laugh, I guess he saw the mustache and didn't want to tell Ty about it. "Have fun." and he walked out the door and sat on the porch reading the book I gave him. I look back to Ty and he had a grin plaster across his face. I smirk and challenge him to do his worst. He bent down and kissed me. I was surprise.  
I guess he and Adam talk about this earlier when he said "Infinity, will you go out with me?" I shook me head and he was shocked. I took the chance and pin him down.  
"Dang, you sure are strong." I smirk and kiss him. He sighed and wrap his arm around me. He put his nose into my hair and smelt it. "It smells like peppermint and fall" I smiled and pet his hair. It was really soft and I took off his headphone and put them on. I had a look of this is now mine. He wiggled but I kept him down, after pinning him I jumped up and ran to hid behind Adam. Ty came out and asked where I went.  
"She ran down to the lake, you better hurry" Adam said. Ty ran away and I sat next to Adam and he pulled me in to read with him. "I love you" he said. I though about my life and look at him, I push him and ran after Ty. I saw him standing at the edge so I push him in and walk away. He climb out and hugged me. I got soaking wet. I look into his brown eyes and lean in, we were so close. I touch his lips and ran away.  
"Come here you little tease." I ran away and into the forest. I climb a tree and waited until he was under it and jump onto him back. He carried my back to the house and we went online, after they ate.


	9. Chapter 9 - End

We got on to his server and played some TNT spleef. In the middle of it I got up and stretch. I saw a guy in my room and he clamp a rag over my mouth. I passed out. I later awoke in a cell. Ty and Adam was on either side of me. All of the top youtubers were there also. I know what was going to happen. One by one they were taken out and put into a room. It was filled with squids. They attack them and each other until only Adam was left. He fell to the ground dead with a squid spike in his back. I cried and slam my head into the wall, trying to kill my self, only to find people coming in and tying me up. I thrash about but the ropes held. I sobbed still silent hoping I could join the others in endless sleep.


End file.
